Ice Age Jumanji
by Buckrocks
Summary: Not a crossover. Peaches and Louis find a strange game. Bla bla bla... Please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Based somewhere after the part where Manny lets Peaches and Louis go investigate the island at the end of Ice Age 4:**

**...**

"Whoa! Look at that!" Peaches pointed at a few cave paintings on the side of a cave. Louis took a step back. "Doesn't look safe, Peaches," he said cautiously, "The only creatures that paint like that are humans. Maybe we should get outta-"

"Hey! What's that?"

Peaches nodded her head to a cave painting that depicted two men playing a game, and strange beasts surrounding them, like sea serpents and ghosts of unimaginable shapes. The artist had captured such horror on the men's faces, even Peaches and Louis were frightened.

"We should really get out of here, P-Peaches." Louis whined.

Peaches agreed, but just as they turned to leave, a strange drum beat filled the air.

Louis panicked. "THE HUMANS HAVE SPOTTED US! RUN!"

"Wait."

Louis looked at Peaches like 'WHAT?!' but said nothing.

Slowly, the teenaged mammoth and her mole-hog friend inched into the cave. Suddenly, the drum beats flared up.

The two teens jumped, each letting out a shriek. Out of the dirt, almost completely buried, lay a box, and strangely enough, the crazy drum beats were coming _from _the box.

"Come on, Louis!"

"Uh...P-P-Peaches-s-s..."

Peaches uncovered the box and, suddenly, the drum beats stopped all together. The mammoth teen cocked her head.

"Cool!...Uh, what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm opening it."

"Peaches! No!"

Too late. The box was open.

Louis cowered behind Peaches's front leg, shaking, until he heard her laugh.

"Silly! It's just a board game!"

Louis looked, and sure enough, it was a board game. In the side panels, four little play pieces lay, chipped and seemingly very old. In the center of the board was, what looked like, a little glass portal that looked like a solid green pond. On the side panel was instructions. Peaches read them aloud.

"Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind."

"Yeah...rrrrrright. Heh heh. Well, that's very interesting and all, but I'm not playin'."

"Awww. Come on Louis! It'll be fun!"

"_No. _It'll be _trouble. _I'm not playing."

"Awww, Louis!"

Peaches had picked up two game pieces, but now she tossed them down and followed her mole-hog friend as he left the cave.

Behind her, she heard a clicking noise.

Peaches turned around and, to her shock, found that the game pieces had righted themselves in their starting places.

Louis noticed this also.

"O-okay, that's weird..."

"Please Louis? Just one round?"

"*sigh* Okay. Fine. But only one."

The two of them sat down on either side of the board. "Wait," said Peaches, "There are two more pieces. We should get two more players."

"Well, then you're gonna need to get two somebodies who love to play. Two somebodies who are stupid enough to play a game like _this_."


	2. Chapter 2

"I go first!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I'LL GO FIRST IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

Crash and Eddie cowered at Peaches's outburst. The teenager smiled sweetly. "Thank you. Now, Louis, where were we?"

"We were going to roll the dice?" Louis muttered.

"Right." Peaches shot a look at the possums. "I'll go first."

She tossed the dice. Crash grinned. "Woo! You got a three and a six!"

"Guys!" Eddie yelped, "The center of the board...i-it's ALIVE!"

The four of them leaned in to look at what appeared.

Peaches read it aloud:

"_Natural earth-movers they may be,_

_But you've never really seen them bigger than a tree."_

The four game players looked at Peaches. She nervously grinned. "Probalbly moles or mole-hogs."

"But I'm the only mole-hog here!" Louis whimpered, looking around nervously.

The ground suddenly rumbled.

Eddie gave his brother a look. Eyes wide, Crash through his arms up.

"I didn't do anything! Honest!"

Suddenly, the ground all around them exploded, and from the depths of the earth came the biggest, ugliest, most terrifying earthworms ever imaginable.

"RUN!"

Peaches picked up the game and ran, followed by her possum uncles and Louis.

The four of them found a place to hide from the giant worms and continue the game.

Crash was next.

The possum picked up the dice, shook it, juggled it, then tossed it to the board. Eddie huffed. "Show-off."

They all leaned forward to read what appeared next...

"_You will bring four ghosts from the land of the dead._

_Three are old enemies, and one an old friend."_

Eddie slapped his brother. "Nice. Now you're comunicating with the undead!"

Suddenly, there was a blur of yellow fire and, right in front of them stood a saber. A few icicles stuck out of his side. He laughed evilly.

"_Thank you for freeing me. Now I'll just finish off what started."_

Peaches straightened up. She didn't like the tone in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"_I am Soto, leader of Diego's old pack. That traitor left us, so, as I said, I'm finishing it off. Starting with YOU!"_

The ghost of Soto lept at Peaches. She dodged him. "But why me?!"

"_You are the daughter of Manfred the mammoth, are you not?"_

"Y-yeah, but-"

"_Then you're MINE!"_

The saber unleashed a loud roar and pounced for Peaches, but was intercepted by a ball of grey fire.

Soto rolled to his feet and growled.

"_Gutt! This one's mine!"_

The ghost of Gutt tore a ghost syren off it's shoulder.

"_It was her father that destroyed my ship! I should get the first bite!"_

Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie slunk away while the two ghosts fought, but were almost slammed head-on by a blur of purple fire.

It was Maelstrom, half flattened by the rock that had crushed he and his buddy in the flood.

The ghost of the water creature snapped at Peaches. It wanted revenge on her too.

"_You land mammal! You're sire killed me and my water buddy! I should be the one to finish you off!"_

"_Maelstron, she's mine!"_

"_No! Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

The three evil ghosts fought. Peaches turned to run, but to her shock found a giant earthworm blocking her way.

Louis and the possums watched anxiously from the sidelines, unable to help her.

Louis was frantic. "The rhyme said that there would be three enemies and a friend! Where's the friend?!"

At that moment, the Soto ghost pounced at Peaches.

"_SHE'S MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE!"_

Suddenly, an orange ball of fire intercepted Soto, and the saber ghost rolled over with a roar of rage and agony, the orange fire clinging to his throat by it's jaws.

"_GAH! You again! How many times have I told you to STAY out of my way?!"_


	3. Chapter 3

The orange ball of fire rolled to one side, dodging Soto's claws. Then it pounced at the saber ghost again, latching onto his throat with it's jaws.

Soto went crazy.

"_FINE! I'll go!"_

The saber ghost turned and ran, followed by Gutt and Maelstrom (who obviously didn't want to mess with the orange ball of fire either).

The orange fire whirled around, ran in a few circles like a happy dog around the two teens and possums, then stood still.

As the fire cleared, a familiar figure stood there, and Crash and Eddie didn't know whether to be joyful or to cry.

The ghost was Buck. And the hilt of his knife was sticking out of his chest.

At first, no body spoke. Peaches was the first ask.

"W-what happened to you?"

Buck looked at the knife, then back at Peaches as if he hadn't even known it was there.

"_Oh. This? Accident."_

Crash took a step forward, reaching out to Buck cautiously. His hand sank into the ghost weasel's face, but he could feel the eyepatch. Buck took the eyepatch off and, right underneath, was his other eye(well, he's a ghost, right?).

The weasel grinned.

"_Even though I don't need this anymore, I still like wearing it."_

Crash slid his hand down to the knife hilt, and pulled it out.

Dried blood stained the tooth-knife.

Eddie came up beside his brother, looked at the knife, then at Buck, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

The weasel ghost sighed and tied his eyepatch back on. _"The continental drift. One minute I find myself catapulted into the air, the next my knife is in the ol' ticker._**(A/N: By 'ol' ticker' , he's referring to his heart.) **_I dragged myself around for five minutes, then collapsed. Hours later, I find those creeps attacking you guys."_

Crash and Eddie stared. "Why'd you drag yourself around if you were dying?" Crash asked. Buck looked down at his feet, a sad look on his face.

"_I was trying to get up to the Ice Age to find you guys."_

Eddie started to sob. "Why?! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" He couldn't believe that the most awesome weasel in the world, the one they'd called a brother, was dead. The possum collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears. Then someone wrapped their arms around him. At first, he thought his brother was hugging him, but then realized, wasn't Crash on his left, and not in front? He looked up, and found himself looking up into Buck's face. Ghostly tears were in his eye, sparkling like diamonds.

"_Fate is weird, I know. But that won't change the past."_

Peaches straightened up. "Wait a minute, how could you have dragged yourself around if your knife was in your heart? You should've been dead already."

Buck stood and grinned at the teenaged mammoth, saying, _"There's a saying that nothing but old-age can kill a weasel. We're tough little mammals."_

"B-but you're knife-"

"_I said, it was just a saying. That doesn't mean it's true."_

"I wish it was."

Buck looked at Eddie. _"Yeah. Me too."_

There was a bit of silence, then Buck said, _"So, how'd you get me here? I mean, you know, ghosts aren't supposed to...be real..."_

Louis held up the board game. "This thing brought you, the bad ghosts, and those giant worms."

The very moment his eye landed on the game, Buck freaked.

"_GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Peaches watched as the weasel ghost jumped away from the game. "You know what this is?" she asked. Buck nodded. _"Heck yeah! That cursed boardgame is what drove me to the safety of that underground world!" _ His eye widened. _"Y-you guys are playing the game?"_

The possums, molehog, and mammoth nodded.

"_Ugh. Nice..."_

That's when Sid came. His eyes fell on Buck's ghost, and he screamed. Buck put up his hands. _"It's alright, sloth. I'm harmless." _ Sid stammered a bit. "Y-you're...d-d-d-dead?!" Buck looked down.

Then Manny, Ellie, Shira, Diego, and Granny appeared. And all of them weren't impressed when they heard that the game was what brought the weird phenomenons, and that Peaches and her buddies had been playing it.

Ellie sighed. "What do we do now? We've got ghosts running around, causing panic-" She turned to Buck. "-No offence. And huge worms...oh, what do we do now?"

Buck shook his head sadly. _"There's only one way to end all this."_

"What is it?"

"_Finish the game."_

**...**

**HA! TAKE THAT, WRITER'S BLOCK! XD**

**Finally managed to update some fanfics! LoL**

**Feel free to leave a review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**LoL Yeah...I'm on an updating spree here. XD**

**...**

The herd sat around as Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Louis continued the game.

"Your turn, Louis."

The molehog nervously shook the dice, dropping it and trying to not look. The possums cheered.

"Dude! You got a six and a six!"

"We might end up finishing faster than we-"

"_Guys. The board."_

The possums and teens watched as the ghost of Buck leaned forward and read:

"_She may arch her neck and whinny,_

_But when she changes form, you'll feel mini."_

Buck glanced over at the sabers and mammoths. _"I don't like the sound of this." _

Granny hobbled on over. "Eh. It's easy. I know what it is."

"_What?"_

"A kelpie."

Buck laughed, then the smile dropped from his face. _"Oh. You're serious."_

Granny nodded.

Meanwhile, Sid was minding his own business, then just happened to look up at the sound of hoofbeats. In front of him was a beautiful white mare, possibly Arabian in breed. He smiled at the horse. "Hello there. My, aren't you a beauty!" The mare tossed her mane, and trotted up to him, nickering. Just as Sid raised his hand to pet her, Buck screamed, _"SID! GET AWAY FROM HER! QUICKLY!"_

Glancing back, Sid found himself looking at the ugliest serpent ever alive...a Kelpie.

The sloth screamed and ran, followed by a terrified herd. Louis carried the game over his head, panicking like he never had before.

"THIS IS SO FREAKY!"

Buck's ghost whipped through the air like a wisp of smoke, dodging the Kelpie's jaws as she screeched her fury. _"And it's not gonna get any better!"_

...

"Okay Eddie. Roll the dice. I just wanna get this freaky stuff over with."

Eddie grinned and shook the dice, but not dropping them until Crash freaked.

The sweaty, exhausted herd leaned forward to read:

"_Sometimes they bark, but these ones bite._

_Sometimes they wag their tails, but these ones give you a fright."_

As barking and snarling sounded into range, the herd sighed wearily.

"I don't wanna run again. My feet hurt."

"My back aches."

"Ugh...what next- WHILD DOGS?!"

That's right. A huge pack of wild dogs came tearing down at the herd, howling and frothing with rage.

Buck rolled his eye. _"I HATE dogs."_

**...**

**LoL Next chap comin' up!**


	6. Chapter 6:NOTE

**So...yeah. The last two chappies were rushed. Shira and Granny weren't introduced to Buck, and vice versa. .**

**I feel awful. About the rushed-ness AND the fact that this ain't an actual chapter. It's just a note. T_T**

**So sorry for that.**

**CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! DX**


End file.
